This disclosure relates to a welding repair method of a rotor blade, for example, on an integrally bladed rotor. A welding fixture is also disclosed for use in producing a welded blade according to the disclosed repair method.
Integrally bladed rotors include a rotor hub with multiple circumferentially spaced blades extending radially outwardly from a periphery of the rotor hub. Integrally bladed rotors are often constructed from titanium. Unlike removably secured rotor blades, if a rotor blade of an integrally bladed rotor becomes damaged, the entire rotor assembly must be replaced. Currently, there is no repeatable method of repairing a damaged rotor blade using beam welding.